In general, a process cartridge includes a photosensitive drum for forming an electrostatic latent image and a corona discharge charger for charging the photosensitive drum by discharge from a charging wire to which voltage is applied. A related-art process cartridge includes: a wire locking portion and an electrode support portion which are formed on a process frame; and a charging wire and a torsion spring shaped wire electrode which are provided between the wire locking portion and the electrode support portion.
Specifically, the charging wire includes ring-shaped hook portions at both ends thereof. The wire locking portion includes: a pair of abutment walls which are arranged to hold therebetween a wire portion of the charging wire so as to lock the hook portion; and a regulating wall which confronts the hook portion.
In this technique, after one end of the wire electrode is supported at the electrode support portion, the hook portion at one end side of the charging wire is engaged with the other end of the wire electrode, and after the hook portion at the other end side of the charging wire is pulled once so as to pass over the regulating wall, the hook portion is locked at the abutment walls, whereby the charging wire is attached to the process frame in a state in which the charging wire is tensioned under a predetermined tension (a set value).